Rainfall Meeting
by Cian0
Summary: Kakeru vowed to visit Yuki at home one day and today's that day! Except Kyo's the only one home and it's raining. WARNING hinted Slash and cuteness. Hinted Kakeru/Kyo


**Title: **Rainfall Meeting

**Series**: Fruits Basket

**Disclaimer**: I do not own

**Warning(s)**: hinted slash

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Kakeru, Kyo, hinted Kakeru/Kyo

**Rating:** T

oOoOoOo

Kakeru trudged through the forested path. Rain drenching his school uniform making it stick most uncomfortably against his skin. Risking the illness this would surely bring, and the definite cold welcome he'd receive upon his arrival he continued on. Mostly because his pride wouldn't let him turn back to head home. He had vowed to Yun-yun that he would someday visit the Sohma's humble abode. His captain sure as hell didn't look convinced. Even after all the clarifications and such. He was now doing this to prove him wrong! That was that.

He brushed his wet hair back a tad bit impatiently. He hadn't expected it to rain though. And he hadn't expected it to be such a long walk to Yun-yun's place. The princess hadn't been polite enough to tell him where he lived. So he retrieved it by other means- He asked the fan-club. After that experience he'd immediately vowed yet another oath. To never do something as stupid as that again.

At first he was planning on just walking with Yun-yun on his way home but he got delayed and by the time he'd managed to get away- they were already long gone and out of sight.

So here he was. Two wrong turns and a stubbed toe later he found it. The path that is. Soon after that it had started raining.

"Oh wow." He breathed. Stunned for a moment as the residence came into view. It was actually quite serene and beautiful in it's traditional-ness. But no lights were on.

He slumped.

"Come on!." he wailed. Finally letting himself feel the aches and pains he'd endured with this particular journey. Was this all for nothing? No. Just no. He came all this way dammit!

Stomping to the buzzer thing he pressed the hell out of it. And then he pressed it a little more.

Silence.

Prepping for round two he almost missed the opening of the front door. He peered around the gate.

"Hello?" he called, now feeling just a bit sheepish. Who all lived with Yun-yun?

"WHA-t… the hell….do you want?"

Oh he recognized this voice. Kakeru ventured closer not really believing his ears. That couldn't have been Kyon-kyon.

oOoOoOo

The buzzer wasn't shutting the hell up. That in turn meant something. Not entirely sure what, but it meant something. Kyo gathered himself up. Everyone was gone, leaving him alone. Couldn't really remember where they'd went. But they were gone. And the buzzer was still going at it so something had to be done.

Stumbling down the stairs, almost falling half way down, he walked towards the door. The rain still audible, making this trek all the more draining.

He slid open the door with all the strength he could muster. It opened half way. He peeked out. The cold from outside seeping into the open crevice.

"Hello?" this person called. Wait no. He knew this guy. What the hell was he doing here?

"WHA-t… the hell….do you want?" He was going to shout. Really he was. But… the damn rain and it's stupid lulling…

Kyo slid down the wall, curling slightly on the now cold floor. If the guy wanted something he could come over here and ask for it. Cause hell no was he walking out into that downpour.

Maybe he should ask him in.

It would be the polite thing to do.

oOoOoOo

Kakeru rushed forward. Thinking the worst. Was he sick or something? But then he caught crimson-hued irises.

"So what do you want?" Kyon asked as if it was perfectly natural for him to be sprawled there without a care in the world. The brown-eyed teen felt lost for words. The house was obviously empty save for this sole occupant.

"Ano… is Yuki home?" It was a dumb question they both knew it, but it had to be said.

"No. But the idiot will be back soon. You can wait inside if you'd like." The response was said so fluidly you would have never guessed the speaker was about to pass out.

"Suuuure." Kakeru replied stretching out the word as he watched quite fascinated as Kyo fell asleep. It was the cutest thing. He just sort of shut his eyes -not caring that a near-stranger was standing by- and slumped. Soft even breaths coming and going like nothing.

This was who Yuki wanted to be like?

Huffing a sigh. He looked over his surroundings. Both not knowing what to do and already being okay with what he was going to do. He moved.

Looking back down at the sleeping teen, he slid open the door more and hunched over to more easily pick up the Sohma. Feeling both awkward, surprised, and guilty he rushed over to find the living room. Awkward because what if someone came over? Surprised because Kyo was so light. And Guilty because his wet uniform was soaking the guys clothes.

As soon as he dropped his load -and didn't that just sound dirty(?)- he went back to shut the still open door. But as soon as he reached it he hesitated. How the hell was he going to explain this?

He stared back down the dark hallway.

This would have been so much better if Yuki had been home. At least then he could be how he usually is and not this out-of character person he was being right now. Not that it wasn't pleasant. He shook his head. Water sprinkling every which way. The funny thing was it was subtle. But he couldn't think about it. Nope wasn't going to.

He sighed before walking out of the house. Nope. Couldn't do it.

Kakeru headed home. The pouring rain had become just a normal rain. Kind of light. Kind of not. It kind of reminded him of Kyo's temperament.

Kind of light. Kind of not.

The warmth of heated skin still ghosting along his own.

He smiled.

oOoOoOo

A/N

And there it is folks! …yes I just referred to you guys as folks… I'll never do it again. Anyway I guess you could say this is pre-slash. I found it a bit hard to write near the end, does it show? Hope not. But I managed to find my groove again and I finished! XD So yeah. It's a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think, yeah?

Cian out.


End file.
